


Once A Year

by FlawedDisaster



Category: South Park
Genre: Death, Drugs, M/M, Partying, imbadattagging, kindafluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedDisaster/pseuds/FlawedDisaster
Summary: Craig saß in der Kloklabine eines ranzigen Clubs, als etwas nach langer Zeit in ihm zerbrach. Ausgerechnet Tweek war derjenige, der in diesem Moment reinkam und diese Scherben aufhob und zusammen setzte. /// Creek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo^^  
Nach einer längerer Pause, bin ich endlich wieder mit einer neuen Story am Start :D Nach mehreren Überlegungen habe ich entschlossen, die Story hier in mehrere Kapitel einzuteilen, da sie für meinen Geschmack als One Shot viel zu lang gewesen wäre. Es werden um die sechs Kapitel sein die ich jeweils jeden Mittwoch updaten werden. Naja das wärs dann auch wieder mit der Ansprache. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!^^ Auf Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen! :D
> 
> Triggerwarnungen: Drogen/Tod/Unfall  
(Keine Sorge, es stirbt kein Hauptcharakter)

Once A Year

Kapitel 1: Beschädigt

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und blinzelte ein paar mal. Kopfschmerzen, ich hatte ekelhafte Kopfschmerzen. Mein Magen wollte es mir auch nicht einfach machen, denn das Gefühl von Übelkeit stieg in mir auf. So weit wollte ich es eigentlich nicht wieder kommen lassen. Ich hatte keinen Plan davon wo ich mich befand. Ich lag halb nackt in einem Bett welches nicht mir gehörte und dazu noch neben einer Person von der ich hätte schwören können, ihr nie begegnet zu sein. Diese schlief tief und fest, das verriet mir zu mindestens sein schnarchen.

Ich musste dringend eine Toilette aufsuchen. Der erhöhte Speichelfluss in meinem Mund zeigte mir, dass es jederzeit so weit war. Ohne den Typen neben mir wach zu machen stieg ich mit Schwung aus dem Bett. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ ich das Schlafzimmer und riss jede Tür, die mir entgegen kam auf bis ich das Bad fand. Noch rechtzeitig konnte ich mich über die Toilette beugen, denn in nur wenigen Sekunden kam gefühlt alles raus, was ich in meinem Magen hatte.

Nachdem ich meinen Mageninhalt entleert hatte, saß ich mich auf die kalten Fliesen des Badezimmers. Ich riss mir Toilettenpapier ab und wischte mir damit über den Mund. Ich hasste es kotzen zu müssen. Die paar Tränen welche mir durch den Würgereflex aus den Augen gekommen waren wischte ich schnell mit meinem Handrücken weg.

Nach wenigen Minuten rappelte ich mich auf und stand wieder auf meinen Beinen. Ich ging zum Spiegel rüber. Tiefe Augenringe waren unter meinen Augen gezeichnet und die Blässe in meinem Gesicht, ließen diese noch mal besonders herausstechen. Verdammt sah ich wieder scheiße aus. Ich machte den Wasserhahn an und spritzte mir kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

Zwar war mir nicht mehr übel, aber meine Kopfschmerzen wurden nicht weniger, weswegen ich beschloss sofort nach Hause zugehen. Der Hauptgrund war aber der Typ, dem diese Wohnung gehörte. Auf eine Begegnung mit ihm konnte ich sehr gut verzichten.

Ich ging aus dem Bad und lief auf leisen Sohlen durch die Wohnung. Mit einem leichten Knirschen öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür. Mein Blick schweifte durch das komplette Schlafzimmer. Wo waren nur meine verdammten Klamotten? Das Zimmer verließ ich wieder. Ich musterte den Flur und bemerkte, dass meine Kleidung verstreut auf dem Boden lagen.

Ich hob Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück auf und zog mir nacheinander meine Sachen an. Als ich mir sicher war alles zu haben, zog ich meine Schuhe an und verließ zügig die Wohnung.  
.  
.  
.   
In meiner Wohnung angekommen, kramte ich in meinem Medizinschränkchen nach Schmerzmitteln. Als ich einer der letzten Ibuprofen Tabletten aus meinem Schrank gekramt hatte, schmiss ich mir diese ein und spülte sie mit einem Schluck Wasser herunter. Danach streifte ich mir meine Klamotten vom Körper und stieg in die Dusche. Der Schweiß und der ganze Dreck vom vergangenem Abend wusch ich von meinem Körper ab und ich hatte das Gefühl, etwas weniger schmutzig zu sein. Nach der Dusche schmiss ich mich in mein ungemachtes Bett. Die Rollos in meinem Zimmer waren so gut wie immer zu, weswegen es stockduster war, was mich aber nicht besonders störte. Mein Handy welches ich vorher an das Ladekabel angesteckt hatte vibrierte und ich nahm es in die Hand.

Verschiedene Menschen hatten mich angeschrieben und von zwei von ihnen wusste ich bereits den Grund. Mom, Ruby, Kenny und weitere Menschen, die mir aber als weniger wichtig erschienen. Wie auch jedes andere mal ignorierte ich die Nachrichten meiner Mutter. Es waren mehrere als sonst. Etwas anderes hätte ich auch nicht erwartet.

Meine kleine Schwester hatte mich gefragt, ob es mir gut ginge und ob ich die Tage nach Hause kommen würde. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Ersteres beantwortete ich mit einem kurzen „Ja“ und einem „Wie gehts dir denn?“, letztere Frage ignorierte ich gekonnt, darüber wollte ich jetzt nicht nachdenken.

Und dann öffnete ich Kennys und meinen Chat.

Wir waren beste Freunde und kannten uns seit der Highschool. Nach dieser zogen wir gemeinsam mit Butters in die gleiche Stadt. Wir sahen uns zwar nicht mehr so oft wie damals zu unserer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, aber dafür freute ich mich zugegebener Maße umso mehr, wenn wir uns wieder sahen. Seitdem haben wir uns auch nicht wirklich distanziert. Ich ging auf die Uni und er… Er ging arbeiten. Wenn man es so nennen konnte.

„Hab heute was reinbekommen, kommste vorbei?“ Schrieb er mir.

Ein kurzer Blick auf das heutige Datum ließ mich nicht lange zögern und so flogen meine Finger förmlich über die Tastatur.

„Klar, wird aber spät bei mir. Bin vielleicht um 23 Uhr da.“ Antwortete ich.

Ich musste mich lediglich für einige Stunden aufs Ohr legen und dann war ich wieder am Start. Dies klappte in den letzten Monaten auf jeden Fall gut.

„Gut, warte wie immer vorm Eingang.“ War seine letzte Nachricht.

Ich antwortete mit einem einfachen „Okay“ und legte mein Handy dann bei Seite. Die restlichen Nachrichten würde ich später beantworten. Ich machte es mir in meinem Bett bequem und kuschelte mich in meine Decke und so schlief ich nach einigen Minuten sofort wieder ein.   
.  
.  
.  
Nach meinem Schlaf zog ich mich um, aß eine Kleinigkeit und verließ die Wohnung. Ich lief zur Haltestelle und spurtete mich etwas, da ich bereits spät dran war.

Tatsächlich kam ich noch 5 Minuten vor dem Bus an. Um die Wartezeit herumzukriegen zündete ich mir eine Zigarette an. Ich nahm einen Zug und der Rauch aus meinen Lungen wurde eins mit der Nachtluft. Für einige Minuten hatte ich, das Gefühl von völliger Entspannung in mir.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam der Bus, weswegen ich meine Zigarette fallen ließ und austrat. Die Busfahrt war still. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf gegen die kühle Scheibe des Busses und linste nach draußen, nur die Laternen und die Neonröhren der Geschäfte erhellten die Straßen. Im Bus saßen vielleicht zwei oder drei Menschen. Um diese Uhrzeit fuhren normalerweise keine Leute in diesen Teil der Stadt. Verständlich, es waren dort nur Missgestalten der Gesellschaft unterwegs. Menschen, um die man nachts eigentlich einen großen Bogen gehen würde.

Als der Bus anhielt und ich gerade ausstieg, vibrierte mal wieder mein Handy.

„Hey, bin da, hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich meinen Freund und einen Kumpel mitgenommen habe.“

Vollidiot. Er wusste ganz genau, dass ich es nicht mag wenn er Fremde mitnahm. Gegen Butters habe ich nichts, absolut nicht. Er ist wortwörtlich ein Engel, wenn nicht sogar die Unschuld in Person. Was mich aber störte, war diese andere Begleitung. Meistens waren diese mir ziemlich unsympathisch und zu aufdringlich. Bekannte von Kanny halt.

„Von mir aus, aber wehe dass ist wieder so einer deiner komischen Freunde.“ Schrieb ich.

„Nein, das ist der beste Freund von Butters.“ Kam nach nicht mals einer Minute zurück.

Diese Nachricht stimmte mein Gemüt zwar etwas ruhiger, die Skepsis blieb jedoch.

Auf die Nachricht antwortete ich nicht mehr, da ich den Club bereits sehen konnte und somit auch die anderen. Kenny stand Händchenhaltend mit Butters vor dem Eingang und tippte mit seiner freien Hand irgendwas in sein Handy ein. Neben den beiden stand dieser Freund von ihnen.

Er hatte Honigblondes Haar und war genauso groß wie ich. Zudem hatte er ein dunkelgrünes Hemd an, über welche er eine Jeansjacke trug, eine schwarze Hose und Chucks. Etwas unsicher stand er dort und guckte sich um, wobei er seine Hände in seine Hosentasche vergraben hatte.

Er sah hübsch aus und nicht meinen eigentlichen Erwartungen entsprechend. Gerechnet hätte ich mit irgendwas anderem. Aber nicht mit so jemanden. Ob er wohl eine Freundin oder einen Freund hat? Bestimmt. Jemand der so aussah musste einfach vergeben sein.

Als ich nur noch einige Meter von ihnen entfernt war, sah mich Kenny und winkte mir Fröhlich zu, auch Butter winkte und lächelte. „Ich wollte dir schon gerade schreiben, wo du bleibst.“ Erklärt er und grinst mich an. „Dir auch Hallo.“ Sagte ich und erwiderte das Lächeln. Wir umarmten uns kurz. „Alles gut bei dir?“ Ich zögerte nicht lange und sagte meine Standardantwort . „Klar, bei dir?“ „Auch.“ Bei der Aussage lächelt er mich ehrlich an. „Gut zu hören.“ Auch Butters umarmt mich kurz und begrüßt mich. Mein Blick schweift zum Fremden.

„Also Craig, das da ist Tweek. Er ist ein sehr guter Freund von mir. Tweek, das ist Craig.“ Stellt uns Butters gegenseitig vor.

„Hey.“ Sage ich und reiche ihm die Hand. Er wirkt etwas nervös, erwidert die Geste aber und schüttelt meine Hand. „Hallo.“ Seine Hand ist etwas schwitzig. Beim näheren betrachten seiner Mimik fällt mir auf, dass er leichte Sommersprossen und braune Augen hatte, was eine ziemlich niedliche Kombi war.

„Wollen wir rein?“ Fragte uns Kenny und wir nickten alle zustimmend. Kenny kannte den Besitzer, weswegen wir umsonst reinkamen. Er kannte hier sehr viele Menschen die was bei ihm gut hatten, was vor allem an seiner Arbeit lag. Einer der wenigen Vorteile seines ‚Berufes‘.

Nachdem wir uns in eine kleine Sitzecke gesetzt hatten, stieß mich Kenny kurz mit seinem Ellenbogen an. „Ich gehe Getränke holen, kommste mit?“ Sofort wusste ich was er damit meinte. „Klar.“ Nickte ich.

„Für Butters wie immer eine Cola und für dich?“ Fragte ich den Blonden. „Für mich bitte eine V+ Cola.“

„Gut wir sind gleich wieder da.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwanden wir auf die Toilette in eine Kabine.

„Und? Wie findest du ihn?“ Fragte mich Kenny während er ein Tütchen mit weißem Pulver herausholte und auf seinem Handy zwei Lines mit einer Karte formte.

„Wie jetzt?“ Fragte ich zurück.

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ja wer wohl? Tweek natürlich.“

„Das war geplant oder? Das der mit kommt“

„Nein eigentlich nicht, Leo hatte mich spontan gefragt ob es in Ordnung ist, wenn er ihn mitnehmen würde. Ich konnte aber vorhin sehen, wie du ihm hinterher gegeiert hast.“ Erklärte der Blonde grinsend und formt mit einem 20er ein Röhrchen.

„Hast du irgendwelche Wahrnehmungsströrungen? Ich habe nicht gegeiert!“ Verteitigte ich mich und kreuzte die Arme.

„Du hast ihn, aber vorhin schon länger als nötig angeguckt.“ Grinste er immer noch.

„Kann sein.“ Gab ich zu und musterte die Fließen unter meinen Füßen.

„Gut, tu mir aber folgenden Gefallen. Habe bitte keinen One Night Stand mit ihm. Tweek ist niemand der sich einfach so auf One Night Stands einlassen würde, sollte also zwischen euch heute noch was laufen, dann will er mehr von dir als nur einen einfach Fick. Also lass es entweder einfach oder geh endlich mal auf was festes ein. Außerdem ist er Leos bester Freund und ich muss dir dann nicht erklären wie es sein wird, wenn sein und mein bester Freund auf Kriegsfuß stehen oder?“

Auf seine Warnung ging ich nicht ein, die Message war mehr als angekommen weswegen ich nur stumm nickte. Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor mit ihm Spontan rumzumachen. Wenn er aber drauf eingehen würde, dann könnte ich auch nichts dagegen tun. Ihm das Herz brechen würde ich aber nicht.

Kenny zog sich das weiße Pulver durch die Nase und reichte mir dann das Röhrchen.

„Hast du keine Pillen?“

Der Andere guckte mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Sicher? In letzter Zeit hast du dich nicht gerade zurück gehalten.“

„Ja, sicher.“

Er sah mich skeptisch an, holte dann aber ein Tütchen heraus.

„Für die nächste Zeit ist das aber deine letzte, verstanden?“ Sagte er und hielt das kleine Tütchen auf seiner offener Handfläche.

Ich nickte lediglich und wollte mir die Pille aus seiner Hand nehmen bis er diese noch einmal schnell schloss. „Hast du mich verstanden Craig?“

Ich seufzte. „Ja ich habe dich verstanden Kenneth.“ Seinen Vornamen betonte ich extra, wobei ich ihm fest in die Augen schaute.

Er öffnete seine Hand und so nahm ich mir das Tütchen. „Weißt du, natürlich darfst du deinen Spaß haben, habe ich ja immerhin auch, aber in Maßen. Das habe ich dir aber bereits ganz am Anfang gesagt. Ich will nicht, dass du zu einem kleinen Junkie wirst.“

„Ja Mutter, ich habs verstanden.“

In dieser Situation komme ich mir vor, wie ein Sohn der mit seiner Mutter diskutiert.

Es war nicht immer so.

Er war nicht immer so. Ich war nicht immer so.

Kenny hatte in der Vergangenheit bereits mehr konsumiert, doch dann kam Butters und alles hatte sich innerhalb von ein paar Monaten geändert. Er hatte augenblicklich aufgehört herumzuhuren und nach einigen Monaten, hatte er über das ganz harte Zeug was er ab und zu mal nahm nie wieder ein Wort verloren.

Es war sofort klar, dass da was ernstes zwischen ihnen lief und nach all diesen Schicksalsschlägen die Kenny hinter sich hatte, hatte er meiner Meinung nach Butters mehr als verdient.

Und ich? Ich war das komplette Gegenteil. Damals fand ich diese ganzen One Night Stands die Kenny hatte, mehr als Sinnlos. Andere Substanzen außer Alkohol und Gras waren mir nicht geheuer. Ich ging vielleicht dass ein oder andere mal am Wochenende feiern, mehr auch nicht. Mein größter Traum war es Physik zu studieren.

Aber dann kam die Wende. Es sind Dinge passiert, die nicht hätte passieren dürfen. Das Ergebnis waren Schuldgefühle. Furchtbare Schuldgefühle. Sie plagten mich die meisten Nächte und um mich davon abzulenken hatte ich meine eigene Methode gefunden.

Das Nachtleben wurde mein bester Freund. Ich handelte Waghalsiger, überlegte nicht lange und machte einfach. Mein neuer ‚Lebensstyle‘ ermöglichte es mir, diesen einen Tag aus meinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Zumindestens für mehrere Stunden und dieses ganze Zeug half mir dabei.

Ich schluckte die Pille herunter und spültee diese mit Wasser vom Wasserhahn herunter. Wir verließen die Toiletten und gingen zur Bar, wo wir die Getränke holten. Kenny übernahm die Bestellung und besorgten uns zwei Cola Flaschen, ein V+ und ein Bier. Eigentlich wollte ich protestieren, doch bevor ich überhaupt ansetzen konnte, drückte mir Kenny die Cola Flaschen in die Hände und zog mich von der Bar weg.

„Ich muss dir jetzt nicht erzählen, wieso du kein Bier bekommst oder? Du weißt was passiert, wenn du das ganze Zeug zusammen nimmst. Oder muss ich dir dabei auf die Sprünge helfen, was letztens dadurch passiert ist? Mischkonsum liegt dir einfach nicht.“

Mein Mund blieb zu. Seit wann war er nur so ein verdammter Spießer geworden? Oder eher gesagt, seit wann ich so verkorkst?

Als wir bei den anderen zwei ankamen, ließen wir uns beide auf unsere Plätze fallen.

Butters harkte gar nicht erst nach wieso wir so lange weg wahren, er konnte es sich denken. Stattdessen versuchte er eine normale Konversation zu starten, so lange es noch möglich war. „Wie läufts bei dir eigentlich mit der Uni?“

Scheiße. „Gut.“ Sagte ich und ließ meine eigentlichen Gedanken nicht meinen Mund verlassen. Jetzt gerade wollte ich nicht über meine Probleme reden. Ich wahr hier um genau diese ausblenden zu können.

Das ich die letzten Monate öfters mal Vorlesungen ausfielen lies war kein Geheimnis, dass sich das aber momentan häufte und ich so nicht mehr mit dem Stoff mitkam ein winzig kleines. Sollte Butters das herausfinden, dann würde er mir ordentlich einen Klaps auf den Hinter verpassen. In der Hinsicht war Butters wie eine Mutter. Er sorgte sich zu sehr um mich, er sorgte sich allgemein zu sehr um Menschen aus seinem Umfeld.

„Echt? Gehst du jetzt wieder regelmäßiger zu Vorlesungen?“ fragte nun Kenny nach. Ich nickte und zuckte auch irgendwie mit den Schultern. „Also schon.“ Log ich. Auf eine Standpauke hatte ich jetzt überhaupt keine Lust.

„Wie jetzt?“ Fragte mich Kenny erneut. „Ja, keine Ahnung man, können wir jetzt mal über etwas anderes reden? Hey Tweek, wieso bist du eigentlich hier?“ Kamen die Wörter zugegeben barsch über meine Lippen.

Tweek zuckte zusammen und musterte mich etwas erschrocken, wahrscheinlich wegen meinem Tonfall. Er zeigte auf sich selbst und fragte: „ Ich?“ Meine Augen verdrehten sich fasst von alleine. „Ja dich.“ Kenny und Butters guckten mich etwas warnend an und ich seufzte leise. Es war dieser Tag, er machte mich kirre und unfassbar gereizt. Was mir aber nicht das recht gab, ein kleines Arschloch zu sein.

Ich kratzte mich am Nacken. „Sorry, dass sollte nicht so schroff anhören wie es gerade rüberkam.“ Entschuldigte ich mich sofort. Tweek fasste sich etwas und schüttelte dann mit dem Kopf „Alles gut, dass hat mich gerade nur etwas überrascht.“ Er versteckte eine Haarsträhne hinter sein Ohr. „Und wegen deiner Frage, ich bin hier weil mich Butters dazu genötigt hat.“

Der andere holte gespielt empört Luft. „Ich habe dich nicht genötigt, ich habe dir die Möglichkeit gegeben um aus deinem Zimmer auszukommen.“ Meinte Butters und blies eine Wange auf. Tweek seufzte „Ja Mutter, aber was erwartest du überhaupt? Ich sitze gerade an einer ziemlich anspruchsvollen Aufgabe, da kann ich einfach nicht so oft raus.“ Butters sah ihn verständnislos an. „Du gehst nie feiern! Du brauchst Pause Tweek. Weißt du was, es reicht, wir beide gehen jetzt tanzen.“

Tweek konnte ihm gar nicht widersprechen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog Butters ihm am Arm zur Tanzfläche. Kenny und ich leerten unsere Flaschen wobei ich der erste war, dessen Getränk leer war. Das Gefühl von Wärme machte sich bereits in mir breit und ich merkte wie die Pille ihre Wirkung zeigte. Nachdem wir ausgetrunken hatte, machten wir uns auf dem Weg und kamen nach.

Wir fanden sie relativ schnell, da sie nicht komplette in der Masse versunken waren, sondern relativ am äußeren Rand standen. Kenny kam auf Butters zu und umarmte ihn von hinten wobei sich seine Arme um seinen Bauch schlangen und er ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Ich kam auf Tweek zu, welcher etwas unbeholfen neben dem Pärchen stand.

„Gewöhn dich dran, dass wird heute noch viel öfter passieren.“ Sagte ich. „Ich weiß, ich war bereits mit den beiden im Kino, es hat mich gewundert, dass kein Personal kam um die beiden rauszuschmeißen, so sehr wie die aneinander klebten.“ Scherzte er und ich musste etwas schmunzeln.


	2. Zerbrochen

Kapitel 2: Zerbrochen

Nach mehr als zwei Stunde sah die Welt anders aus. Euphorie machte sich in mir breit und ich hätte jeden und alles umarmen können. Das sah man auch, da ich zugegeben ziemlich auf Körperkontakt aus war. Ich umarmte Kennyt, legte das ein oder andere mal einen Arm um Butters und sogar Tweek blieb von mir nicht verschont. Doch tatsächlich schien ihn das eher weniger zu stören, er erwiderte den Körperkontakt und legte selber seinen Arm um mich, als wir beide zur Musik herum hüpften.

Doch das reichte mir nicht an Körperkontakt, ich brauchte mehr. Ich analysierte den Raum öfters, guckte ob es ein paar Kandidaten gab welche willig zu sein schienen und einmal machte es kurz ‚Ping‘ in meinem Radar.

Da war dieser eine Typ welcher mich bereits die ganze Zeit anzustarren schien. Als sich unsere Augen trafen musterte er mich mit einem anzüglichen Blick, dies erwiderte ich natürlich indem ich ihn anlächelte. Hätte seine feste Freundin ihn nicht in dem Moment wütend weggezogen, wäre er wahrscheinlich auf mich zugekommen. Man sah es in seine Augen. 

„Ey, ich gehe eine Rauchen kommt ihr mit?“ Holte mich Kenny aus seinen Gedanken. Ich gab ein Ja von mir, wunderte mich aber über den Plural den er verwendete. Butters rauchte nicht. „Ich komme nach, okay?“ Meinte Tweek und ich sah ihn mehr als verblüfft an. „Super dann bis gleich.“

Craig und ich gingen durch die Menge und dann aus dem Ausgang. Als wir draußen standen holte ich meine Zigarettenschachtel raus und bot Kenny eine an, diese nahm er dankend an. Wir zündeten uns beide unsere Glimmstängel an und es herrschte für einige Minütchen Stille zwischen uns bis Kenny diese unterbrach. 

„Ich werde aufhören.“ Ich sah ihn an. Das hatte er sehr oft gesagt, auch bevor er mit Butters zusammen kam. Er wollte ein Vorbild für seine kleine Schwester sein, doch ohne dass Geld welches er durch seine Arbeit verdiente, hätte er diese noch nicht mals weiterhin ernähren können.

„Ich höre wirklich auf, dass heute war die vorletzte Ladung.“ Erzählte er mir. „Ich werde in zwei Monaten eine Ausbildung anfangen, es steht fest. Sag aber bitte Butters nichts davon, es soll eine Überraschung werden.“ Meinte er lächelnd und nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette. Ich nickte erneut und wippte dabei etwas unruhig mit dem Fuß, ich musste mich bewegen.

„Der Gedanke an dich in richtiger Arbeitskleidung ist ziemlich ungewohnt, aber ich freue mich für dich. Wirklich.“ Ich lächelte ihn an und ich musste zugeben, dass ich schon stolz auf ihn war. Ich hatte aber das Gefühl, dass da noch was war, wovon er mir noch nicht erzählt hatte. „Was hast du den vor?“

„Ich möchte KFZ-Mechatroniker werden.“ Sagte Kenny stolz und grinste mich an. Dieses grinsen verblasste aber etwas, als er zu seinem nächsten Satz ansetzte. „Ich werde aber umziehen müssen.“ 

Ich sah ihn entgeistert an. „Wie jetzt? Was ist mit Butters und Karin?“ 

Er atmete kurz ein und aus. „Ich habe das alles durchdacht Craig, ich muss hier weg. Fasst jeder weiß von dem was ich mache, dass ist kein Umfeld in dem ich einen Neuanfang starten kann. Butters werde ich mitnehmen und Karin hat nächstes Jahr im Sommer ihren Abschluss. Dann werde ich sie zu uns holen, bis dahin werde ich ihr aber weiter Geld schicken.“

Ich trat meine Zigarette aus und holte mir die nächste aus meiner Schachtel. Ich brauchte etwas, an dem ich mich fest klammern konnte, selbst wenn es nur eine Zigarette war. Sie war in dieser Situation mein Rettungsring an dem ich mich krampfhaft festhielt. „Wie weit zieht ihr von hier weg?“ 

„Ist Zwei ½ Stunden mit dem Auto entfernt.“ Sagte Kenny.

Zwei ½ verdammte Stunden. Das durfte nicht war sein. Ich würde meinen einzigen besten Freund verlieren. Und ich konnte nichts machen, die Vernunft in mir zwang mich dazu. Kenny brauchte einen Neuanfang, er musste einfach weg von hier und dennoch zog sich in mir etwas zusammen. 

Ich atmete Hörbar ein und aus, dann sah ich aber Kenny an und lächelte. Ich durfte mir meinen Schmerz nicht ansehen lassen. „Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall besuchen.“ Versicherte ich ihm. „Das hoffe ich doch.“ Grinste er mich jetzt doch wieder halb an. Ich wusste bereits jetzt schon, dass ich diesen Idioten vermissen würde, selbst wenn ich es niemals offen zugeben würde. 

Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, kam auch schon Tweek an und stellte sich zu uns. Kenny guckte leicht zwischen uns hin und her und grinste dann etwas. „Ich geh dann mal rein, Butters wartet ja auf uns.“ Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Wir sahen ihm noch kurz hinterher, bevor wir unsere Blick dann wieder abwendeten. Tweek klemmte sich eine Zigarette zwischen seine Lippen und tastete seine Taschen nach einem Feuerzeug ab. „Verdammt.“ Murrte er kurz, woraufhin ich ihm einfach mein Feuerzeug entgegen hielt. „Danke.“ Sagte er mit der Zigarette im Mund und zündete diese an.

„Was studierst du eigentlich?“ Fragte ich um die Stimmung zwischen uns aufzulockern, eigentlich war ich nie ein besonders gesprächiger Mensch, aber ich musste mich unbedingt ablenken und da war mir jedes Mittel recht, meine Zigarette hatte ich nämlich bereits aufgeraucht und so blieb mir keine andere Ablenkung mehr übrig. Und in dem Moment half mir das Teilchen, welches ich mir vorhin eingeworfen hatte, eine Konversation zu starten. 

„Kunst.“ Sagte er knapp und pustete die Luft aus seinen Lungen in die Nacht. 

„Cool.“

„Und du?“ Fragte er zurück.

„Physik mit Astronomie als Schwerpunkt“

„Auch ziemlich cool.“ Meinte er und ich nickte.

Nach dieser Ein-Wort Konversation, brach wieder Stille über uns ein. Ich linste kurz zu seiner Hand rüber. Seine Zigarette war halb aufgeraucht, irgendwie mussten wir also noch die Zeit herum kriegen. Und da stellte ich ihm die Frage, die einen immer wieder beschäftigte und mit der man sich nur zu oft auseinander setzen muss. 

„Hast du einen Freund oder eine Freundin?“ Genau, Liebe und diese scheiße.

Mir war es relativ egal, ob das wie die übelste Anmache rüberkam, mich interessierte es wirklich ob Tweek mit jemanden zusammen war. Dieser grinste etwas und irgendwie fand ich ihn so gerade schon niedlich. „Nein habe ich nicht und du?“ Ich schüttelte auch nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Fehlanzeige.“

„Wobei hapert es denn bei dir?“ Fragte mich Tweek neugierig und nahm einen seiner letzten Züge. „Ich habs nie versucht.“ Sagte ich ganz einfach. Ich war bis jetzt nie in einer Beziehung gewesen und dabei würde ich demnächst 21 werden. „Wieso denn nicht?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir haben einmalige Sachen bis jetzt gereicht.“ Tweek hob etwas belustigt beide Augenbrauen hoch. „So einer bist du also.“ Ich grinse etwas. „Haha ja, schuldig.“ Dann fügt ich aber noch hinzu „Was ist mit dir?“

Der Blonde zuckt mit den Schultern „Ich habe vor fasst einem halben Jahr, mit meinem jetzigen Ex-Freund Schluss gemacht. Das hat zwischen uns einfach nicht mehr gepasst, aber er verstand es, also gingen wir gut auseinander. Naja und ab da an, habe ich mich eher aufs Lernen konzentriert.“ Erklärte mir Tweek und schnipste dann seinen Zigarettenstummel auf den Boden.

Ich nickte verstehend „Ich sehe.“ . Eine Chance hätte ich also rein theoretisch. Dies hieß aber wiederum, dass ich in Betracht zog, etwas ernstes Anzufangen. Und dazu war ich nicht bereit.

Tweek schüttelte sich etwas. „Ah es ist verdammt kalt, sollen wir wieder rein?“ Erst jetzt viel mir auf, dass er nur sein grünes Hemd anhatte. Ich selber hatte auch nur ein schwarzes Shirt an, von der Kälte merkte ich aber überhaupt nichts. „Natürlich.“ Nickte ich zustimmend woraufhin wir beide zurück in den Club gingen und sofort auf die Tanzfläche zusteuerten. Beziehungsweise ich Tweek dazu nötigte, da ich ihn an seinem Handgelenk auf die Menschenmasse mitzog.  
.  
.  
.  
Minuten und Stunden vergingen, in welchen ich ohne Pause tanzte. Anfangs war da diese Unruhe und dieser Tatendrang in mir, den ich nicht stoppen konnte. Doch mittlerweile ging dieser immer mehr runter. Und so auch die Lust darauf heute noch etwas ‚Spaß‘ zu haben. Das eine oder andere mal wurde ich von irgendwelchen Kerlen oder Mädels angetanzt, diese Menschen interessierten mich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr , weswegen ich sie eiskalt abblitzen ließ und lieber weiter tanzte und den Moment genoss. Mich nicht der harten Realität stellen zu müssen kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. 

Doch irgendwann nahm diese Denkweise ihr Ende und ich befand mich vor dem gleichen Loch, vor dem ich jeden Tag stand und drohte hinein zufallen. 

Die Erschöpfung kam in mir hoch und mein Körper brauchte Flüssigkeit, weswegen ich die Toilette aufsuchte. Ich wollte ein paar Schlücke vom Wasserhahn nehmen, als ich merkte wie mich ein Typ von der Ecke aus musterte. Ich war fertig mit der Welt und von meiner vorherigen Euphorie war nichts mehr vorhanden, demnach hatte ich auch keine Lust darauf mit irgendjemanden einen schnellen Quickie auf der Toilette zu schieben. 

Bevor irgendein Anmachspruch durch den Raum hallen konnte drehte ich mich um und sah den Typen mehr als giftig an. „Willst du was?“ Von meinem mehr als bissigen Unterton in meiner Stimme abgeschreckt, schüttelte der Fremde hektisch seinen Kopf und verließ die Toilette.

Es war der Zeitpunkt angekommen in dem ich einfach nur nach Hause wollte. Ich holte mein Handy heraus um Kenny zufragen, wann sie abhauen würde, doch dann bemerkte ich die vielen Nachrichten von meiner Mutter, welche mich kurz auf meine Unterlippe beißen ließ. Wie auch jedes andere mal wollte ich eigentlich die Nachrichten von ihr ignorieren, aber irgendwas in mir zwang mich förmlich dazu, mir ihre Nachrichten der vergangenen Tage durchzulesen, weswegen mein Daumen auf unseren Chat wanderte und drauf ging. 

Es war ein Gott verdammter Fehler.

‚Kommst du am 24. nach Hause?‘ 

Die erste Nachricht ließ mich nervös auf meine Unterlippe beißen. Ich wollte nicht nach Hause. Nicht morgen. Nicht für die nächste Zeit.

‚Craig, so kann das nicht weiter gehen, du musst endlich abschließen.‘

Ich kaute auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht abschließen, ich kann mir selber nicht verzeihen, weil ich ganz genau weiß, dass das was ich gemacht habe unverzeihlich ist. 

‚Verdammt Craig, sei bitte einmal nicht egoistisch, bitte komm zu mindestens an diesen einen Tag nach Hause.‘

Ich schmeckte Blut und meine Hand umklammerte förmlich mein Handy. Sie hatte mehr als Recht und trotzdem würde ich kein Fuß in unser Haus setzen. Ich will noch nicht mal über ihn nachdenken. Ich übersprang ein paar Nachrichten von ihr und kam an der letzten an.

‚Dubist eine enttäuschung Craig dein vater wüde sich fr dich schäm wir habe keinenversager erzogen.‘

Ich zitterte und es bildete sich Tränenflüssigkeit in meinen Augen und mein Hals fing an weh zutun. Sie hatte sich wie so oft zu dieser Zeit die komplette Kante gegeben. Selbst wenn ich es gewollte hätte, übel nehmen konnte ich es ihr nicht. Immerhin war ich auch nicht besser.

Was aber am schlimmsten war, war dass sie hatte recht.

Ich merkte wie mir immer mehr Tränen über die Wangen liefen, weil alles auf mich hinein krachte. Meine Sorgen, meine Innerenkonflikte, meine Probleme. Alles stürzte unbarmherzig auf mich ein und ich wollte am liebsten an meinen Tränen ertrinken. Mein Handybildschirm verschwamm vor mir, genauso wie meine Umgebung. Auf etwas zittrigen Beinen schaffte ich es zur nächsten Kabine in welcher ich mich auf den heruntergeklappten Toilettensitz fallen ließ.

Mein Leben war am Arsch. Innerhalb von zwei Jahren hatte ich alles verloren was mir am Herzen lag. Meinen Vater, meine Träume und in zwei Monaten meinen besten Freund. Scheiße, was hatte ich nur mit meinem Leben vor? Ein bitterer Schluchzer verließ meine Kehle. Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, wobei sich meine Fingernägel in meinen Handballen rein drückten.

Meine Eltern schämten sich für mich. Sie hassten mich, weil ich ein verdammter Versager war. Ein Versager der nichts auf die Reihe bekam. Ich war ein Feigling, ich lief vor meinen Problemen weg und so sehr ich auch stoppen wollte, meine Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst. 

Ich ließ sie alle in Stich. Meine Mutter trank mehr. Meine Schwester kapselte sich immer mehr von allen ab. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Sohn und großer Bruder.

Meine Gedanken rasten. 

Und dann geschah es. Meine Faust landete gegen die Metalltür vor mir, die mich vor der Außenwelt schützte. Ich schlug immer wieder drauf ein. Ich konnte mir nicht anders helfen. Das bereits etwas Blut an der Tür vor mir klebte bemerkte ich in meinem Ausbruch nicht.

„Hallo?“ Es hallte eine mir bekannte Stimme durch die Toilette und ich hörte abrupt auf.

„Craig bist du es? Butters und Kenny suchen schon die ganz Zeit nach dir, weil du ihnen nicht zurück geschrieben hast.“ Verdammte scheiße, genau das brauchte ich noch gerade. „Ich komm gleich.“ Versuchte ich mit ruhiger Stimme zusagen, was bis dahin auch klappte und er mir bestimmt auch abgekauft hätte. Doch ein ungewollter Schluchzer verließ meinen Mund und ich hätte mich gerade liebend gerne dafür geschlagen. Es blieb kurz still, bis ich Schritte auf mich zukommen hörte. „Craig?“

Kein Ton huschte über meine Lippen. Ich schluckte die Wörter auf meiner Zunge runter und gab ihnen keine Chance dazu, das Tageslicht zusehen. Meine Stimme würde das nicht mitmachen. Sie würde zusammenbrechen, wenn ich in dem Moment etwas gesagt hätte.

Ich hörte wie Tweek eine Klokabine nach der anderen öffnete bis er an meiner ruckelte. „Craig? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“

Stille.

„Rede doch bitte mit mir oder mach die Tür auf.“

Wieder sagte ich nichts.

„Soll ich Kenny und Butters holen?“

Meine Hand bewegte sich sofort zum Schloss. Ich musste es nicht haben, dass die beiden vor der Tür standen und auf mich einredeten, denn das würden sie definitiv tun. Sie sollten sich keine zusätzlichen Sorgen machen, vor allem Kenny nicht. Dieser steckte doch eh schon mit beiden Beinen in der Scheiße. 

Ich stand auf und lugte kurz aus der kleinen Spalte welcher sich gebildet hatte, nachdem ich die Tür ein Stückchen aufgemacht hatte.

„Mir geht es gut, okay? Hohl sie bitte nicht.“ Presste ich ziemlich leise hervor.

Tweek sah mir in die Augen. „So siehst du aber nicht aus Craig, deine Augen sind ganz rot.“

„Geh einfach wieder, ich komm später nach.“ Tweek schüttelte mit seinem Kopf. Ich wollte die Tür zumachen, als er seinen Fuß dazwischen schob und sich einfach durch die Tür drückte. Er schloss die Tür hinter uns ab und sah mich dann musternd an.

„Alter, gehts noch?!“ Sagte ich in einem angepissten Tonfall. 

Seine Mimik wurde traurig. „Du siehst furchtbar aus, du bist ganz Blass und deine Augen-“

Ich war mit der gesamten Situation mehr als überfordert. 

„Verdammt, was willst du von mir?! Lass mich doch einfach in-“ Ich stockte, mir wurde schwindelig und für einige Zeit wurde mir schwarz vor den Augen, weswegen ich mich auf den Toilettensitz fallen ließ. 

Tweek Gesichtsausdruck wechselte sich augenblicklich. Er sah mich mehr als panisch an. „Oh verdammte scheiße, du sagst mir jetzt was mit dir los. Hast du es mit irgendwas übertrieben? Sollen wir ins Kranken-“

„Nein!“ Sagte ich geschockt. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder ins Krankenhaus. Woher wusste er überhaupt, dass ich mir was ein geschmissen habe? Und dann fiel es mir ein. Ich war mit Kenny befreundet, da war es ihm klar, dass ich was am Hut mit dem ganzen Zeug hatte.

Tweek musterte mich besorgt. Wirklich besorgt. Ich bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wieso muss ich Menschen auch immer nur unglücklich machen? 

„Du bist ganz verschwitzt.“ Sagte er strich mir einige von meinen schweiß durchnässte Strähnen aus meinem Gesicht. Es störte mich nicht. Im Gegenteil, ich genoss den Körperkontakt. Ich brauchte das gerade einfach. Ich brauchte das Gefühl von Zuneigung und da war es mir auch egal, das es ein halbwegs Fremder war, der mir dieses Gefühl gab. 

„Ich hohle dir Wasser, okay?“

Konnte ich überhaupt irgendwas anderes außer nein sagen? Er würde sowieso nicht locker lassen.

Ich nickte also zustimmend und er lächelte mich zuversichtlich an.

Und dann war er Weg und ich saß wieder alleine in der Kabine. 

Nachdem ich die Tür wieder verschlossen hatte, stützte ich mich mit meinen Ellenbogen auf meinen Beinen ab und vergrub meinen Kopf in meine Hände. 

Mir war auf mehreren ebenen übel und in diesem Moment hätte ich alles dafür getan in meinem Bett zu liegen. Mich einfach zwischen meinen Kissen und Decken nieder zu lassen und darauf zu warten, dass die Zeit verfliegen würde.

Ich wünschte mir wieder 17 Jahre alt zu sein und einfach meine Eltern an rufen zu können. Sie würden mich abholen und danach würde ich sicher in meinem Bett liegen und friedlich schlafen. 

Aber nein, ich bin 20 und meine Mutter hasst mich. Mich würde eine einsame Busfahrt erwarten und ein zuhause, was nicht mein zuhause war. Es fühlte sich dort leer an und ich konnte die Heizung so hoch stellen wie ich wollte, es blieb eiskalt dort drin.

Wieder fanden Tränen ihren Weg über meine Wangen, diese wischte ich mit meinem Handrücken weg, was mich leicht zusammen zucken ließ. Meine Tränen kamen in Kontakt mit den Wunden auf meinen Handknöchel. Testweise bewegte ich meine Hand, doch diese tat jedes mal weh, wenn ich sie zu einer Faust formte. 

Das klopfen an der Kabinentür bemerkte ich als erstes nicht, bis ich meinen Namen hörte. 

„Craig?“

Meine Hand bewegte sich zum Schloss und öffnete dieses. Vor mir stand Tweek mit einem Glas Wasser. Er ging durch die Tür und drückte diese wieder zu. Tweek drückte mir das Glas Wasser in die Hand und hockte sich leicht vor mich hin.

„Geht es?“ Fragte er mich nachdem ich das Glas ausgetrunken habe.

Ich nickte. „Ja, danke.“ Sagte ich kaum hörbar und stellte das Glas auf den Boden.

Es blieb einige Sekunden still zwischen uns bis Tweek anfing zu reden. „Also… Was war das gerade? Waren das jetzt einfach die Drogen oder ist irgendetwas passiert?“

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Ich war es ihm nicht schuldig ihm etwas über mein Privatleben zu erzählen. Im Grunde genommen ging ihn das alles nichts an. Ich hätte ihm erzählen können, dass es lediglich die Drogen waren die an dem allen hier schuld waren. Aber ich schwieg.

Tweek strich sich einige wirre Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Du musst nicht drüber reden, es ist nur ein Angebot, weißt du? Manchmal hilft es wenn man mit einem halbwegs Fremden über seine Probleme redet und nicht mit jemanden der einem sehr nah steht. Wie gesagt du musst es mir aber nicht sagen.“

Ich biss mir auf meine Unterlippe, welche bereits wehtat durch das ständige herumkauen. Ein Teil in mir wollte das nicht. Dieser Teil wusste nämlich, dass ich anfangen würde wie ein kleines Mädchen zu weinen, wenn ich alles erneut erzählen würde.

Doch dann gab es diesen anderen Teil, der mir dazu riet darüber zu reden. Dieser Teil in mir glaubte nämlich daran, dass die Wunde nicht aufreißen würde, sondern einen winzigen kleinen Schritt in Richtung Heilung machen würde.

„Du-“

„Ich habe sehr große scheiße gebaut und jetzt hasst mich meine Familie.“ Sagte ich dann doch schlussendlich und etwas in mir zog sich zusammen. Es war ein mehr als ein komisches und beängstigendes Gefühl, dass auszusprechen was man sich schon immer dachte.

Er sah mich fragend an. „Wie kommst du darauf Craig?“

„Es- Also ich-.“ Ich wusste nicht wie ich anfangen sollte. 

Tweek schien zu sehen, dass ich Startprobleme hatte und legte seine Hand auf meine. „Lass dir Zeit.“ Er lächelte mich sanft an.

Ich atmete dann tief ein und aus.

„Meine Mutter hat mich angeschrieben und Sachen zu mir gesagt, die ich mir bereits selber viel zu oft selbst gesagt habe. Sachen die mich Stück für Stück kaputt machen.“ Fing ich an zu erzählen.

„Die ganze Sache ist morgen genau 3 Jahre her. Ich war circa 16 oder 17 Jahre alt und wie es in dem Alter üblich ist, streitet man sich halt mit seinen Eltern. Mein Vater und ich sind vom Elternsprechtag zurück gefahren und wir hatte uns sehr gestritten.“ Meine Augen fingen an zu brennen und auch mein Hals schürte sich zu, weswegen ich eine kurze Pause machte um ruhig ein und aus zu atmen.

Tweek ließ mir Zeit und strich mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken.

„Und ab irgendeinem Punkt habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er ein beschissener Vater sei. Scheiße Tweek, ich meinte dass doch nicht ernst.“ Schluchzte ich und meine Atmung wurde etwas schneller.

Das was ich da tat, war weit aus intimer als den Sex den ich hatte. Ich habe seit diesen drei Jahren nur mit einer einzigen Person über die Sache Gesprochen und das war Kenny. Dieser half mir soweit es ging und versuchte mich aufzubauen, doch dass brachte alles nichts. Nicht wenn er einen Schlüssel zu meinem persönlichen verderben in seinen Händen hielt und ich diesen nach Herzens Lust nutzen durfte. 

„Und dann kam einfach ein anderes Auto, dass bei rot über die Kreuzung gerast kam und-“

Meine Zähne trafen erneut auf meine Unterlippe und ich schmeckte wieder das Blut auf meiner Zunge. Ich hatte ein mehr als ekelhaftes Gefühl als diese Worte über meine Lippen kamen. Mehr wollte ich nicht erzählen, das reichte, er konnte sich nämlich denken wie die Geschichte geendet hatte. Ich fühlte mich dreckig.

„Ich habe sie in Stich gelassen. Alle. Ich habe mich in diesen drei Jahren noch nicht mals getraut meinen Vater zu besuchen. Ich war zuletzt an seinem Grab, da wurde er beerdigt. Ich konnte es einfach nicht aushalten. Dieser Gedanke, dass mein Vater Meter unter der Erde lag und das wegen mir.“

Nachdem es einige Sekunden still war, blickte ich etwas auf und sah ihm vorsichtig in die Augen. Seine Augen waren mit Mitleid und Empathie gefüllt. „Das tut mir unfassbar leid.“

Er löste seine Hand von meiner, legte seine Arme um meinen Hals und drückte mich an sich. „Craig, du bist eine unfassbar starke Person. Man hat es dir zwar bestimmt schon öfters gesagt, aber nichts an dem ist deine Schuld. Du machst dir Vorwürfe und ich kann es ja verstehen, aber dein ganzes Leben steht dir noch offen, du solltest nicht in der Vergangenheit leben.“ 

Mein Kopf war gegen seine Brust gelehnt und meine Tränen hinterließen Flecken auf seinem Hemd. Ich zögerte nicht lange und schlang selber meine Arme um seinen Oberkörper. Meine Finger griffen in den Stoff seines Oberteils und verkrampften sich. 

„Wie?“ Fragte ich knapp.

Er überlegte nicht lange. „Du gehst morgen zum Grab von deinem Vater und legst dort Blumen hin.“

Es zog sich etwas in mir zusammen. „Ich kann das nicht.“

Tweek schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein Craig, du schaffst das, du bist zu mehr in Stande als du glaubst.“

„Hör auf, das stimmt nicht.“

„Doch Craig und jetzt halt deine Klappe. Du schaffst das morgen, da bin ich mir sicher und eins solltest du wissen. Ich bin mir nur selten bei bestimmten Dingen zu 100% sicher.“

Das sind die Wörter die ich gebraucht habe. Motivierend, vulgär und mit einem liebevollen Unterton. Merkwürdige Mischung, aber verdammt passend.

Tweek ließ mich nicht los bis ich mich vollkommen beruhigt hatte und ich wollte ihn erst recht nicht in diesem Moment los lassen.


	3. Zusammengegehrt

„Bist du dir sicher dabei, dass du das tun möchtest?“ Fragte ich während wir in den Bus stiegen.   
Tweek ging auf zwei freie Plätze zu und deutete auf diese hin. Ich saß mich auf die Fensterseite und Tweek füllte die Lücke neben mir auf.

„Ja ganz sicher. Ich bringe dich nach Hause und sorge dafür, dass du sicher ankommst, außerdem liegt meine Wohnung genau auf meinem Nachhauseweg. Also mach dir keine Sorgen, du machst mir keine Umstände.“ Erklärte er mit einem warmen Lächeln und ließ sich etwas mehr in seinen Sitz sinken.

„Gut, ich will dir nicht mehr Schulden als ich es eh schon tu.“

Der Blonde schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein Craig, du schuldest mit nichts okay?“

„Doch.“ Widersprach ich und blieb stur.

„Du hast jetzt was gut bei mir, entscheide also weise.“ Grinse ich.

Tweek seufzte leicht, lächelte dann aber.

„Wenn mir etwas einfallen sollte, dann sag ich es dir.“

„Versprochen?“

„Versprochen.“  
.  
.  
.  
„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!“ Zischte ich genervt. Nachdem wir keine Minute aus dem Bus gestiegen waren, fing es an wie aus Eimern zu schütten. In wenigen Minuten waren erst unsere Haare, dann unsere Jacken und dann unsere komplette Kleidung durchnässt.

Als wir nach vielleicht fünf Minuten an meiner Wohnung ankamen, waren wir beide klitschnass.

Mir war kalt und ich war tot müde. Tweeks Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, ging es ihm genauso. Also fasste ich einen Entschluss und drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Wenn du möchtest kannst du gerne mit reinkommen, dann kann ich dir auch Wechselkleidung geben. Außerdem es ist schon ziemlich spät. Du kannst du hier auch gerne übernachten.“ Bot ich ihm an und sah dabei in seine Augen. Ein paar Strähnen seines leicht gelockten Haares hingen ihm im Gesicht und am liebsten hätte ich sie ihm weggestrichen.

„Ich will dir keine Umstände bereiten.“ Meinte der Blonde, doch ich schüttelte direkt meinen Kopf und winkte ab. 

„Quatsch und jetzt komm rein.“

Ohne weitere Proteste kam der Blonde in meine Wohnung und zog sich seine Schuhe aus. Auch ich streifte mir meine schwarzen Stiefel von den Füßen und kickte sie in irgendeine Ecke des Flurs. 

„Geh schon mal ins Bad, ich hole dir ein Handtuch und Wechselkleidung.“ Erklärte ich und zeigte ihm mit einer Handbewegung, wo das Badezimmer war. Ich flitzte in mein Zimmer und holte ihm Wechselkleidung heraus. Eine schwarz Jogginghose und ein altes weißes Shirt von mir. Danach reichte ich ihm diese durch und trocknete mich selber schon mal mit einem Handtuch ab, um nicht die komplette Wohnung voll zu tropfte. 

Nachdem wir beide Duschen waren, saßen wir uns nach draußen auf meinen Balkon und rauchten noch eine bevor wir schlafen gingen.

„Möchtest du das Sofa nehmen oder das Bett? Wir können uns von mir aus auch mein Bett teilen, dass stört mich nicht besonders.“ Grinste ich beim letzten Teil. Ob ich es ernst meinte oder nicht wusste ich selber nicht. 

Tweek nahm einen Zug von seiner Zigarette und blies den Rauch aus seinen Lungen. Er überlegte und biss sich kurz kaum merklich auf die Unterlippe. Er sah verdammt Attraktiv aus, wenn er sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

„Obwohl dein Angebot zu verlocken ist, nehme ich lieber das Sofa. Ich möchte deine Gastfreundschaft nicht überstrapazieren. Außerdem brauchst du für morgen deinen Schlaf.“ Erwiderte er mein Grinsen und sah mich dann aufmunternd an. 

Stimmt ja. Ich habe mir für morgen ja Pläne gemacht. Wie meine Mutter wohl reagieren wird? Sie trägt mir ja immerhin seit zwei Jahren hinter her, dass ich meinen Vater besuchen soll. Ob sie wohl wieder zu viel getrunken hat? Ich hoffe nicht. 

Sie trinkt nicht oft, aber wenn dann diese Verzweiflung und Trauer in ihr hochkommen dann greift sie schon mal zur Flasche. Damals wo meine Mutter und ich noch besser zurecht kamen, da habe ich ihr gesagt, dass sie sich Hilfe holen soll. Aber leider ist sie genauso wie ich ein Sturkopf. 

Und ich habe sie mit ihren Problemen alleine gelassen. 

Ich konnte es nicht zurückhalten, eine Träne kullerte meine Wange entlang. Ich wischte sie schnell mit meinen Handrücken weg und versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Mit leicht zitternder Hand nahm ich einen Zug, bevor ich den Glimmstängel ausdrückte.

„Hey.“ Hauchte Tweek und legte seine Hand auf meine.

Ich konnte ihn nicht in die Augen schauen und sah deswegen in die Ferne.

„Es ist in Ordnung Craig. Ich glaube, dass du das zu lange in dich gehalten hast.“ Er drückte meine Hand, welche ich daraufhin in seine legte und unsere Finger miteinander verschränkte. Die wärme die von seiner Hand aus kam gab mir irgendwie Kraft. 

Er hatte recht. Das letzte mal wo ich geweint hatte war, als ich Kenny von dem Autounfall erzählt hatte. Seitdem hatte ich kein Wort mehr drüber verloren. Fasst drei Jahre. Wenn meine Mutter mit mir darüber reden wollte, dann ging ich ihr entweder aus dem Weg oder ignorierte sie im schlimmsten Fall. Ich wahr mit meinen 16 oder 17 Jahren einfach zu überfordert. 

Ich gab mir die volle Verantwortung für die Situation.

Und das tat ich immer noch.

Tweek musterte mich kurz und schien nachvollziehen zu können, was in mir gerade vorging.

„Craig. Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sich deine Eltern von ganzen Herzen lieben. Dein Vater war auch bestimmt nie auf dich wütend, sondern viel mehr besorgt. Ihr habt euch gestritten, ja. Aber ihr hättet euch danach sicherlich wieder vertragen. So ist das mit der Familie. Manchmal ist man wütend aufeinander, aber am Ende hat man sich dann aber doch gegenseitig lieb.“ 

Ich sagte daraufhin nichts sondern nickte einfach nur und drückte seine Hand. 

„Und noch eine Sache. Es ist weder deine, noch die Schuld von deinem Vater, dass das überhaupt passiert ist. Es war das Auto, das in euch hereingefahren ist. Nicht andersherum.“

Er hatte vielleicht recht. Vielleicht hatten sie alle Recht. Meine Mutter. Ruby und Kenny.

Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht komplett meine Schuld. 

Darüber müsste ich, aber erst morgen entscheiden.

Die restlich Zeit saßen wir einfach da. Tweek der seine Zigarette zu ende rauchte und ich, Craig Tucker, der still weinend neben ihm saß. Im Kontrast zur kalten Nachtluft waren meine Tränen heiß. Meine Lippen brannten etwas durch die Tränenflüssigkeit und ich war müde.

Die stille tat irgendwie gut.

Ich sah kurz auf unsere verschränkte Hände und bekam von Tweek ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, welches ich erwiderte. 

Er tat mir gut. 

Tweek war toll.

Und wahrscheinlich viel zu gut für mich.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Ordnen

Es regnete. Die Tropfen prasselten auf das Dach des Autos und der Lärm, der dadurch entstand, tat schon fast meinen Ohren weh. Ich hörte jemanden neben mir reden, weswegen ich meinen Kopf zur rechten Seite drehe. „Ich verstehe es nicht. Du bist doch eigentlich ein kluger Junge und trotzdem stehst du in drei Fächern auf fünf.“ Die Stimme kannte ich. 

„Lass mich doch einfach! Ich bin alt genug um zu wissen was für mich richtig ist.“ Mein Vater sah mich wütend an und ich selber hätte aufs Armaturenbrett schlagen können, so geladen war ich. 

„Nein tust du nicht. Du machst in zwei Jahren deinen Abschluss. Du kannst dir sowas nicht mehr erlauben, welche Uni soll dich denn annehmen?“ 

„Es sind meine scheiß Noten! Vorher hat es dich doch auch nicht gejuckt, was mit mir ist. Seitdem Ruby da ist-“ Ruby. Ich war auf sie eifersüchtig. Sie war jünger und wurde immer bevorzugt. Ich habe es gehasst. 

“Craig kannst du-“ Sie hatte nichts mit der Sache zutun. Ich war einfach nur frustriert.

„Nein, ihr seid beschissene Eltern. Seit so vielen Jahren geht es nur noch um Ruby! Und nur weil ich jetzt Noten technisch ins schwanken komme, macht ihr euch sorgen.“ Es ging alles so schnell. Ich habe Sachen gesagt, die ich nicht sagen wollte.

„So redest du nicht mit-“ Wir fuhren über eine Kreuzung. Wir hatten grün.

„Dad! Pass auf!“ Es war zu spät, dass Auto hatte uns erfasst.

Ich wachte durchgeschwitzt auf. Es flossen ungehemmt Tränen über meine Wange und meine Atmung beschleunigte sich und wurde tiefer. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle über meine Atmung. Meine Finger fingen an ekelhaft zu kribbeln und waren verkrampft. 

Das Licht in meinem Zimmer ging an und an meiner Zimmertür stand ein verwirrter und müder Tweek, der nicht wusste, was in diesem Moment passierte.

Nach wenigen Sekunden wurde ihm jedoch die Situation klar.

Meine Sicht verschwamm.

„Wo hast du eine Tüte?“ Fragte er mich und durchsuchte bereits mein Zimmer nach irgendeiner Tüte. In meiner Nachtkommode.

Ich wollte es, aber mein Mund war verkrampft. 

Ich hörte Geraschel und das Öffnen und Schließen von Schränken.

Tweek drückte mir eine Plastiktüte gegen den Mund und ich versuchte in diese ein und auszuatmen.

Es war furchtbar.

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war bis sich meine Atmung wieder stabilisiert hatte.

Tweek jedoch saß auf meinen Bett, während ich neben ihm lag und seine Hand hielt, welche ich fasst erdrückt hatte.

„Gehts wieder?“

Irgendwann hatte sich mein Mund wieder entspannt, weswegen ich ihm erklärte was genau passiert war. 

„Ja. Es ist nur, ich hatte damals eine Phase in der ich sehr oft Alpträume hatte und da kam es durchaus schon mal vor, dass ich hyperventilierte. Eigentlich hatte sich das seit vier Monaten wieder gelegt.“ Erklärte ich. 

Er nickte verstehend und ließ nicht meine Hand los.

Ein Blick auf meinen Wecker verriet mir das wir halb sechs hatten, ich war immer noch total müde und ausgelaugt. Bei vielleicht zwei Stunden Schlaf war das verständlich.

Tweek verfolgt meinen Blick und schien zu verstehen. „Du bist noch müde oder? Soll ich wieder rüber gehen oder-“

„Nein!“ Ich hatte gar nicht über meine Worte nachgedacht. Sie kamen einfach aus meinem Mund, ohne das ich es wollte. Jedoch wollte nicht wieder alleine sein. Nicht mit diesen Gedanken, nicht heute.

Ohne meine Antwort groß zu hinterfragen, ging Tweek lächelnd zum Lichtschalter und machte das Licht aus. Danach krabbelte er neben mir ins Bett und nahm einen kleinen Teil meiner Decke.

Wir lagen still nebeneinander.

„Danke Tweek.“

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm. „Es ist einfach...ich möchte mich einfach nur bedanken. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir in innerhalb von 24 Stunden diese Seite von mir zeigen musste. Ich war anfangs ziemlich scheiße zu dir, nur um dich dann Stunden danach voll zu heulen. Nicht gerade meine Glanzstunden.“ Lache ich etwas bedröppelt.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Craig. Ich kann es verstehen, mach dir darum jetzt also keinen großen Kopf darum.“ Erklärte er und drehte sich mit seinem Körper zu mir.

„Wenn es dich aber trotzdem so sehr stutzig macht, dann...zeig mir andere Seiten von dir.“ Meinte er halb verschlafen und obwohl es stockdunkel war, konnte ich mir nur al zu gut vorstellen, wie mich Tweek Engelsgleich anlächelte.

„Du schuldest mir doch was. Ich weiß wie du dich revanchieren kannst.“ Sagte er mit sanfter schläfriger Stimme.

„Und wie?“ Fragte ich und drehte mich ebenfalls mit meinem Körper zu ihm.

„Wir gehen Essen und du bezahlst.“ 

Mein Herz stoppte kurz, nur um danach mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter zuschlagen. 

Hieß das, dass ich ein Date mit ihm hatte? 

Es blieb kurz still zwischen uns beiden, dies änderte sich jedoch als ich zum reden ausholte.

„Heißt, dass das wir-“ Mein Redefluss wurde durch ein leises schnarchen gestört. Ich schüttelte ungläubig meinen Kopf. Das konnte nicht gerade sein Ernst sein oder?

„Tweek?“ Statt einer Reaktion, hörte ich jedoch nur erneut ein leises auf schnarchen.

Aus meinem perplexen Gesichtsausdruck wurde nach einiger Zeit ein schmunzeln.

Er musste ziemlich müde gewesen sein und wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selber war, dann war ich es zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch.

Obwohl Freude durch meinen Körper strömte, konnte ich mich nicht davon abhalten, sanft in den Schlaf zu gleiten.  
.  
.  
.   
Ich saß ordentlich angezogen am Frühstückstisch. Ich hatte ein kariertes Hemd an über das ich eine Kapuzenjacke trug. Für meine Verhältnisse also ziemlich ordentlich. Tweek hatte mir die Sachen rausgesucht, nachdem ich ihn gebeten hatte mir dabei zuhelfen.

„Du bist so still.“ Fragte Tweek nachdem er Milch in seine Schokocornflakes gegossen hatte.

„Ich bin nervös Tweek, was ist wenn ich meiner Mutter begegne?“

„Dann ist das ein Zeichen, wenn du mich fragst.“

„Wofür?“ Fragte ich verwundert.

„Ja dich endlich mit ihr auszureden. Ich glaube dir ist selber klar, dass du dem nicht bis in alle Ewigkeiten entgehen kannst.“ Erklärte Tweek, sah mich aber aufmunternd und ermutigend an.

„Ich weiß...Aber was soll ich ihr sagen?“ 

„Sag ihr einfach das, was du fühlst. Ich glaube, dass du damit nicht auf dem komplett falschen Pfad sein kannst.“

Ich nickte und rührte in meiner Schüssel herum. „Wieso hört sich so etwas immer einfacher an als es ist?“

„Weil das Leben sonst viel zu einfach wäre. Schon bescheuert, oder?“ Meinte Tweek und aß von seinen Cornflakes.

„Ja. Sehr bescheuert.“

Nachdem wir beide unsere Schüsseln ausgelöffelt hatten, zogen wir beide unsere Schuhe an und nahmen alles mit was wir brauchten. Ich schloss die Wohnungstür ab und begleitete Tweek zur Bushaltestelle. Dort warteten wir dann auf Tweeks Bus.

„Du musst nicht darauf warten bis ich im Bus sitze, du kannst ruhig gehen.“

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Ach ich habe sowieso noch Zeit bis mein Zug kommt, da kann ich dir doch noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten.“ Lächelte ich, was Tweek erwiderte.

„Was mir gerade noch einfällt, musst du nicht zur Uni? Meine Vorlesung sind heute etwas später, aber was ist mit dir?“ Etwas ertappt schaute ich zur Seite und lächelte etwas verlegen. Ach ja, da war ja was.

„Ja, ja habe ich. Ich habe aber bereits so viele Vorlesungen ausfallen lassen, ich glaube der eine Tag macht da kaum einen Unterschied.“ Und wie er einen Unterschied machte, immerhin häuften sich meine Fehlstunden, was dazu führt, dass ich nur noch schwer mit dem Stoff mitkam. Was mir damals zwar klar, aber so ziemlich egal war. Ich schaufelte mir praktisch gesehen mein eigenes Grab.

„Wie kommt es denn dazu?“ Fragte er verwundert.

Ich sah es nicht ein, ihn wie Kenny und Butters anzulügen. Ihm jetzt noch eine Lüge aufzutischen, würde weder ein Vorteil noch ein Nachteil sein. Vielleicht hätte er auch Verständnis dafür.

„Sowas was wir gestern gemacht haben, also mitten in der Woche feiern zu gehen und zu trinken, habe ich im vergangenen Monat sehr oft gemacht.“ Setzte ich an und fasst darauffolgend einen Entschluss.

„Ich glaube aber, dass ich bereit dazu bin, das nicht mehr zu tun… spätestens nach den nächsten Semesterferien möchte ich mein Leben wieder etwas besser im Griff haben.“ Erklärte ich ihm also.

Ich spürte einen warmen Druck auf meiner Schulter. „Wenn du den Mut dazu hast, das gleich durchzuziehen, dann schaffst du auch sowas mit Leichtigkeit.“ 

Ich sah ihn erst etwas perplex an, lächelte dann aber und lege meine Hand auf seine. „Danke Tweek.“

Bevor Tweek noch etwas sagen konnte kam auch schon sein Bus.

„Ich muss los. Hier.“ Er ließ von meiner Schulter ab und drückte mir einen kleinen Zettel mit seiner Telefonnummer in meine Hand.

„Damit wir klären können, wann und wo wir uns treffen. Also bis später!“ Erklärte er kurz und grinste mich noch an bevor er in den Bus verschwand.

Ich winkte ihm noch ein letztes mal zu bis er im Bus verschwand.

Keine fünf Minuten später, saß ich selber im Bus zum Hauptbahnhof. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf an die Scheibe des Busses und schloss die Augen. Das alles fühlte sich wie ein Daja vu an. In meinem Kopf spielten sich mehrere Szenerien ab, wie der Besuch ablaufen könnte und mit keiner Option war ich so wirklich zufrieden. Dennoch legte ich mir für alle Fälle schon mal einige Wörter zurecht. Völlig überrumpelt zu werden, musste ja auch nicht sein.

Der Bus kam zum stehen und hielt an der letzten Haltestelle, dem Hauptbahnhof, an. 

Dieser Spannungsbogen in mir stieg immer weiter an. Spätestens als ich im Zug saß, wurde mir nun zu 100% klar, dass es kein zurück mehr gab und so krallte ich mich umso mehr in meinen Sitz.

Nach einer 1 ½ stündigen Zugfahrt in der ich einmal Umsteigen musste, kam ich auch in meiner Heimat an.

South Park. Eine Kleinstadt in Colorado, die ziemlich unscheinbar wirkt. In der aber bereits die größte Scheiße passiert ist.

Als ich die Straßen meiner Geburtsstadt mit einem Strauß Blumen entlang schlenderte, kamen mir alte längst vergessene Erinnerungen hoch. Sachen an die ich mich lächelnd zurück erinnerte und Sachen, die ich oft nur al zu gerne verdrängte.

So kam ich an meiner alten Schule vorbei, die ich zwar viel zu oft verteufelte, wo ich aber viele bedeutsame Erinnerungen gesammelt hatte.

Auch der Park, in dem wir gerne als Kinder gespielt hatte, lag auf meiner Route. Vor meinem geistigen Auge konnte ich sehen, wie Kenny und ich als Kinder mit anderen gleichaltrigen Versteckenfangen gespielt hatten.

Sogar an Kennys Haus, die eher einer Ruine glich, kam ich vorbei. Und in dem Augenblick stieß ich mit einer mir bekannten Person zusammen. 

„Oh verzeih- Craig?“ Fragte mich das Mädchen etwas ungläubig an, strahlte mich dann aber direkt an und gab mir eine kurze Umarmung.

„Hallo Karen.“ Ich erwiderte die Umarmung und lächlte sie leicht an.

„Wie geht es dir? Du warst schon soo lange nicht mehr hier. Und wie geht es Kenny? Oh und was ist mit Butters? Kenny meldet sich so gut wie nie zuhause!“ 

„Mir gehts gut und Kenny geht auch super und Butters sowieso.“ Beantwortete ich ihre Frage ohne viel herum zu erzählen. 

Das Kenny demnächst mit ihr Umziehen wollte, wusste sie noch nicht. Ob sie es wohl wollen würde? Bevor ich meine Gedanken fortsetzen konnte sprach sie weiter.

„Da bin ich ja erleichtert.“

Sie musterte mich kurz und ihr Blick blieb auf den Strauß Blumen in meiner Hand stehen. Ihr Lächeln wurde milder.

„Stimmt, heute ist ja sein Todestag.“ Meinte sie und ich nickte.

Jeder in South Park wusste von dem Unfall. Es hat sich damals wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet, typisch für eine Kleinstadt.

„Ähm, wie geht es denn Ruby? Wir sprechen uns Momentan nicht so oft.“

Nun verschwand ihr Lächeln vollkommen. Sie schaute auf den Asphalt unter ihren Füßen und mied den Blickkontakt mit mir. „Sie hat sich die komplette Woche wieder abgeschottet. Aber so ist das jedes Jahr zu diesem Zeitraum.“ Erklärte Karen. „Ich wollte sie ja Besuchen kommen, aber sie ließ niemanden rein. Sie hat höchstens mit mir geschrieben und mir versichert, dass ich mir keine Sorgen um sie machen soll.“ 

Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Immerhin war es meine Schuld, dass sie jedes Jahr in dieser Oktoberwoche, kein Schritt in die Außenwelt tat.

„Aber sie kommt nächste Woche bestimmt wieder raus, dass sie länger als eine Woche in der Schule fehlt, würde eure Mutter nicht zulassen.“ 

Ich schmunzelte. Ja das kannte ich nur zu gut, immerhin hatte ich selber damit Erfahrung gesammelt.

„Ja das kommt hin.“ Stimmte ich ihr zu und sie lächelte nun wieder etwas.

„Es war schön dich wieder zu sehen, aber ich muss leider nach Hause.“ 

Ich schüttelte kurz meinen Kopf. „Klar kein Ding und eh danke, dass du dich um meine Schwester kümmerst. Das schätze ich sehr wert.“ 

„Nein Craig, ich mache das weil sie mir wichtig ist und nicht, weil ich mich dazu verpflichtet fühle.“ Winkte sie ab und stezte bereits zum gehen an. 

„Grüße bitte Kenny und Butters von mir.“ Grinste sie mir entgegen.

„Werde ich machen.“

Nachdem sie in ihr Haus reingegangen war fuhr ich meine Tätigkeit fort und machte mich auf den Weg zum Friedhof.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten kam ich am großen Tor, des Friedhofs an. Ich schluckte und musterte die Felder die sich vor mir erstreckten. 

Ich atmete zittrig ein uns aus. 

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.


End file.
